La Chica del Distrito Diez
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss no fuera la única en la arena con una historia triste? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien tiene la misma historia que ella pero en una versión más triste? ¿Qué pasaría si las dos fueran finalistas? ¿Qué pasaría si ambas compartieran un vínculo en común?... ¿Qué pasaría si aprendiera a hacer un buen summary?
1. El Último Cañonazo

Quien diría que alguna vez haría un fic tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?... falto de humor, podría decirse que es mi "etapa obscura"

Se van a dar cuenta que no tiene nada que ver con mis demás fics, no hay iner, notas de autor ni chistes.

El tema esta así, a mitad de año más o menos leí el libro de los juegos del hambre para el colegio y para ser sincera no me gusto, pero si me toco y algunas cosas me calaron hondo. Por ese tiempo venía con cosas, problemas y situaciones que me hacían ver las cosas de manera desesperanzada. Si bien el personaje de Katniss no es el mejor, no es una figura a la que admire y muchas de las cosas que hace (especialmente en los libros que siguen) me parecen más que equivocadas, en cierto sentido me vi reflejada en muchas de las cosas que le pasaban.

Al fic lo escribí en un momento en que nada parecía tener solución y ya le había perdido el gusto a todo. Lo hice solo para desahogarme pero quería subirlo solo para ver que opinaban los demás.

Lo que más me molesto o mejor dicho me dolió, fue que mataran a Rue siendo que al final sobrevivía también Peeta (no tengo nada contra él, pero porque no salvan también a Rue). Ella le dio esperanzas a Katniss y la ayudo a sobrevivir con algunas cosas que no parecían mucho, pero le dieron una vuelta completa a la situación. Esa es una de las cosas que se parece a mí caso, una chica un poco más chica que yo se me acerco varias veces en el año y me ayudo a pasar muy malos ratos simplemente con cosas simples como algún comentario y más que nada escuchando lo que le decía. En ella me inspire para el personaje de la chica del distrito 9.

Dejen un review, para saber si vale la pena que suba los demás capitulo o no me gasto (ya están escritos). Quiero saber que opinan, con un simple "me gusta", "no me gusta", "es interesante", "aburreeee…" estoy más que agradecida.

**La Chica del Distrito Diez**

"**El ultimo cañonazo"**

No puede ser, no puede ser… Es el peor momento de mi vida. Estoy segura que nadie está peor que yo ahora.

Pero un grito de niña me devuelve a la realidad, es lo único que podría haberlo hecho. Debe ser Rue, ella es la única niña que está en la arena. Bueno, lo es desde hace dos horas cuando sonó el último cañonazo…

Automáticamente me seco las lágrimas de la cara y de un salto bajo del árbol donde estaba, mientras permanecía invisible. Si es Rue no debería preocuparme porque esta aliada con Katniss y sé que ella no va a permitir que le pase nada. Pero igual me pongo en marcha en dirección a donde esta ella porque esa niña me provoca gran ternura y mi instinto de combo niño me obliga a defender a los inocentes.

-¡Katniss, ayuda!

Ese grito me demuestra que si es Rue. ¿Quién más le pediría ayuda a Katniss si no fuera Rue?

Corro lo más rápido que puedo y cuando estoy a pocos pasos de llegar hasta ella mi tótem de jaguar me permite escuchar los pasos de Katniss. Doy un salto y aterrizo en la rama de un árbol para ver bien la escena. Rue está atrapada con una red y delante de ella por la derecha llega su aliada y por la izquierda Marvel, el chico del distrito uno. Yo quedo a la derecha de ella. El chico profesional tenía una lanza en la mano que empuñaba dispuesto a tirarle en el momento que la niña de doce años sacaba la mano por entre los agujeros de la red y gritaba el nombre de la chica en llamas…

Apenas Katniss vio la lanza apunto con su arco plateado al chico y disparo, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada por su aliada. En esos segundos que definían la vida y la muerte de una inocente no pensé y solo reaccione. Me tire de la rama volviéndome visible. Con la mano derecha agarre la lanza pero como en ese momento no podía pensar aunque quisiera y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo, no calcule donde estaba la punta y esta se clavó en mi antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Hay más? Rue, ¿hay más?- grito la chica del distrito doce mientras revisaba en dirección al bosque.

-No- contesto Rue bastante asustada- Solo ella- dijo mirándome. Yo la mire a los ojos con cara inexpresiva, pero creo que igual reflejaba dolor y tristeza. Aparte la vista y de un tirón limpio me saque la lanza e hice presión sobre el lugar donde estuvo.

Katniss se acercó a ella sumamente preocupada, creo que por un minuto pensó que la lanza le había dado a Rue. Se arrodillo frente a ella y corto una de las puntas de la red, yo estando acuclillada saque una de mis garras y corte la otra punta.

Apenas estuvo libre se abrazaron. Aleje la vista de ellas porque me hacen acordar a mí y a mi hermana, me duele mucho eso. Por un segundo me concentro en mí y me miro en el reflejo de un pequeño charco que estaba a mi costado.

Los ojos irritados por tanto llorar, mis manos seguían llenas de sangre a la que ahora se sumaba la propia y el pelo despeinado.

Flash back…

Mi cabeza volvió al momento en que todo empezó. Estaba con mi hermanita, ella tiene dieciocho, yo dieciséis y María, mi otra hermana, veintitrés, pero ella no vive con nosotros, cuando cumplió los diecinueve y ya no pudo conseguir las teselas para ayudarnos se fue de la casa para no ser una boca más que alimentar. La admiro por eso, pero la extraño. Nos visita casi todos los días, pero no es lo mismo que tenerla siempre.

Ese día de la cosecha la única alegría que tenía era que después de ese año mi hermanita no iba a correr más peligro, es mayor que yo pero nuestros roles están invertidos. A ella la inhiben mucho las circunstancias, le cuesta hacerle frente a los peligros y a los desafíos. Yo en cambio desde los doce soy un combo niño, tengo más herramientas y experiencia. Asique ella me cuida como una hermana mayor pero yo la defiendo y me preocupo por ella como si fuera mi hermana menor.

Estábamos en casa las dos cuando llego nuestra hermana más grande. Ella y yo habíamos hecho un trato, las dos sabíamos perfectamente que nuestra hermanita no resistiría un solo día en los juegos, María creía que ni siquiera sería capaz de llegar a la arena, así que nos había prohibido a ambas pedir teselas, pero en realidad era una cubierta para que mi hermanita no se preocupara porque yo las pedía muy seguido y María lo sabía, algunas veces incluso le daba algo a ella. Solo con ella podía hablar del tema, y en realidad me preocupaba mucho que saliera mi nombre.

-No se preocupen, no creo que salgan sus nombres- nos dijo

-No debería pasar… después de todo ninguna tiene teselas acumuladas y los demás si, ¿no es cierto?- Yo empecé a temblar, nunca le mentí a mi hermanita y si no decía "cierto" se iba a dar cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-Es cierto, muchos tienen teselas acumuladas-dijo María poniéndome una mano en el hombro para calmarme.

Yo asentí con algunas lágrimas y las tres nos abrazamos yo no llore mas pero mi hermanita si empezó a llorar. Unos minutos después cuando ya las dos nos calmamos les dije.

-Mejor salgamos, los combo deben estar esperándome para desearnos suerte los cinco juntos.

-Es cierto, ya es hora de que salgan. Acuérdense que voy a estar con ustedes todo el tiempo.- Dijo nuestra hermana mayor dándonos un beso a cada una. Hay veces que ella es como una mama para nosotras.

Llegamos al lugar de la inscripción, mi hermanita y yo no nos soltamos las manos en ningún momento y mi hermana iba atrás con una mano en el hombro de cada una.

-¡C! – Me grito Serio- ven.- les pedí a mis hermanas que me esperen un momento y me aleje para hablar con los combo.

-Hola chicos. ¿Se sienten con suerte?- les dije con mi mejor sonrisa. Ellos miraron el piso porque tenían catorce años, eran de buenas familias y nunca necesitaron teselas, es más, varias veces ellos me ayudaron a mí. Dos papelitos cada uno contra más de treinta no era muy alentador y todos lo sabían.

-Arriba ese ánimo, no se preocupen por mí. Tendré más papelitos que ustedes pero me quedan menos años también.- les dije guiñando

-Es cierto- dijo Pilar casi gritando- además eres un combo niño, y la mejor combo por cierto.

-Shhhhhh… Se supone que nuestra identidad es secreta, Pilar.

- Ups. Es cierto Paco. Ji ji.

-De acuerdo chicos, debemos registrarnos asique hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.

-Si Azul- Como soy la mayor generalmente me dejan actuar como líder y que sea quien hable.- Vamos chicos.-Hicimos una ronda y nos abrazamos.

-Chicos, espero que no los elijan, a ninguno. Pero si pasa, nunca se olviden que somos Combo Niños y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Aunque uno de nosotros falte tenemos que seguir trabajando- Mire a los ojos a cada uno y los demás hicieron lo mismo- Serio, tigrillo; Azul, águila; Pilar, Iguana; Paco, toro- cerré los ojos- C, jaguar.- cada uno puso su mano en el medio con la palma para arriba y en ellas apareció el tótem de cada uno. Todos en voz baja para que no oyeran pero con firmeza para sentir el apoyo mutuo dijimos:

-¡Combo Niños, Vámonos!

Nos separamos, para ir al área que nos tocaba pero antes Azul y Serio se dieron un beso por si fuera el último y yo me reuní con mis hermanas.

Después de eso lo último que me acuerdo fue que estaban eligiendo el nombre del tributo femenino y pasó lo último que me esperaba: llamaron a mi hermanita. Sentí que todo el peso del mundo me caía sobre los hombros.

-¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!- dije en un tono muy serio y con voz grabe.- ¡Soy Voluntaria!- volví a decir pero esta vez más fuerte y enojada. Mi hermanita cayo de rodillas al piso, y María corrió para sostenerla mientras las dos empezaban a llorar.

Fin flash back…

Cerré los ojos y me des transformé. Ahora la sangre no estaba pegada a mi pelaje, sino que estaba sobre mi piel. Me arremangue la campera para que no se manchara con la que salía de mi ante brazo. Mi historia es parecida a la chica del distrito 12 y eso me hace doler más.

-Gracias- me dijo Katniss

-De nada- le conteste con media sonrisa intentando poner mi mejor cara.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-No lo agradezcas. Solo seguí en la pelea.- dije mientras conseguí sacar una sonrisa

-Tu eres el tributo del distrito 10, Caro ¿Cierto?- Yo asentí- Eres aliada de la niña del distrito 9, como se llama… Sol ¿Por qué nos ayudas entonces?- esa pregunta me devastó, mi cara se puso seria. Tenía razón en preguntar, en los juegos del hambre no se puede dar nada por sentado y se estaba defendiendo a ella y a Rue.

-Ya… ella… ya no somos una alianza- dije por fin.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Rue

-El último cañonazo… ella fue el último cañonazo

Continuara…

Estoy intentando respetar el formato original del libro, primera persona en presente, pero me cuesta… la primera persona me sale fácil y me gusta, pero no consigo darme maña para el presente. Por eso voy a seguir el ejemplo del libro y no van a faltar los flash back.

Dtb Suerte=)


	2. Una Nueva Esperanza

**Disclaimer: **para que nadie me pueda decir nada… Los combo niños no me pertenecen, son propiedad de esos tres franceses que no me acuerdo el nombre, no tengo ganas de buscar pero ustedes saben, pero su creación es obra de Fernando Lira. Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, la propiedad y autoría del libro es de Susane Collins. Katniss, Rue, Serio, Azul, Pilar, Paco y cualquier tributo mencionado en el libro no me corresponde. Son propiedad mía C, Sol, mis hermanas y cualquier personaje que no sea de la serie o el libro.

-Ya… ella… ya no somos una alianza- dije por fin.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Rue

-El último cañonazo… ella fue el último cañonazo

"**Una Nueva Esperanza"**

Las dos guardaron un segundo de silencio mientras pensaban lo que iban a decir, porque sus caras me decían que tenían muchas cosas que querían saber. Debería haberme ido, pero había algo en Rue que me obligaba a quedarme, ella tenía en mí el mismo efecto que Sol.

Le susurro algo a Katniss y ella asintió para después romper el silencio.

-Ven, te devolveré el favor- algo me dice que no le gusta deberle a los demás. Me pare y me avance los pocos pasos que nos separaban. Rue saco un bulto de su mochila y Katniss una botella de la suya.

Uso el agua para limpiarme la sangre que tenía en el antebrazo, la hemorragia ya había parado pero igual había mucha sangre que no era mía… cuando termino Rue se acercó y me puso una hoja.

-esta evitara que se te infecte- me explico antes de vendarme.

-Gracias, a las dos- dije lentamente y dando dos pasos para atrás volví a acuclillarme. No sé por qué, pero puedo pensar mejor en esa posición. Ellas me imitaron

-Oye…- empezó a decir la chica en llamas- como es que… hace rato tú estabas…

-¿Cómo es que hace un rato estaba cubierta de pelaje negro y ahora no?- Asintió con la cabeza.- En el distrito 10, aunque los pacificadores lo nieguen, hay criaturas legendarias que cada tanto aparecen y muchas tienen mala intención. Nosotros nos encargamos de que no lastimen a nadie ni causen daños. Nosotros somos los combo niños. Tenemos la habilidad de transformarnos en nuestros tótems y el mío es el jaguar.

-¿A eso te referías en la entrevista?

Flash back…

-Bien Caro. Me dicen que tus amigos allá en el distrito 10 te dicen J.C. **(N/A: suena mejor si lo pronuncian en inglés)**

-Sí, es cierto- dije con una sonrisa, mi plan era alternar la seriedad con la alegría y humor.

-¿Y a qué se debe la J?

-Significa jaguar- dije riéndome por lo bajo como si me acordara de un chiste.

-¿Con que jaguar?, bien pero no te veo cara de jaguar, tampoco de león o tigre-la audiencia se rio

-Es una larga historia, pero digamos que me gane ese nombre- dije giñando para crear un clima de misterio.

-Y dime… ¿crees que puedes ganar en la arena?

-No me dicen jaguar por nada. Entre un jaguar y yo hay solo dos diferencias.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Uno, yo no tengo manchas, al menos hasta donde yo sé.- eso funciono perfecto porque todo el mundo empezó a reírse.

-No, me parece que efectivamente no tienes ninguna. Solo alguna pequita por ahí…

-Ja ja, sí, tengo algunas pequitas.

-¿Y la segunda diferencia?

- soy vegetariana. **(N/A: El distrito 10 trabaja con ganado, ya lo sé, pero imaginen que trabaja en textiles, distrito 8, o lo que quieran)**

-¿Eso no será una dificultad en la arena?

-Claro que no, hay infinidad de plantas comestibles en cualquier ambiente y además resisto muchos días sin comer y trabajando.

-Cambiando de tema, aquí hay dos tributos con una historia apreciada y tú eres uno de ellos. ¿Por qué te ofreciste en lugar de tu hermana?-este es el momento para la seriedad.

-Mi hermanita es lo más importante que tengo, no hay nada ni nadie a quien quiera más que a mis hermanas. Pero mi hermanita es lo más valioso que conozco, no puedo soportar la idea de tenerla lejos pero menos puedo saber que corre peligro y no poder hacer nada por defenderla.

-¿Hay algo que quisieras decirle?- Caesar hizo un ademan para que le hable a la cámara.

-No te rindas hermanita, te prometo que voy a volver. Acordate que jaguar C nunca se rinde- dije guiñando- Te amo con todo mi corazón hermanita, las amo a las dos.

Fin flash back…

-Si, a eso me refería.

-¿Por qué te dicen combo niño si ya no eres una niña?- me dijo Rue riéndose.

-Porque cuando empecé tenía doce años recién cumplidos, era más chica que vos.- Por fin pude reírme un poco, hacia dos horas el mundo se me había caído a los pies y ese fue el primer momento en q pude sonreír de verdad. Las dos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tú podrías ganar sin ningún problema. ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Ya no estoy tan segura de ganar…- conteste de manera pesada y desanimada- no me voy a rendir pero ya no tengo motivo para ganar. Pero de igual manera yo no mate a nadie en mi vida y no voy a matar a nadie ahora, tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras un profesional asesina a alguien que está atrapado e indefenso. Y ahora que Sol no está y el chico de mi distrito tampoco- hice una pequeña pausa- si yo no gano me gustaría que gane alguna de ustedes.

-Pero… cuando iniciaron los juegos estabas muy decidida a ganar y volver con tu hermana.

-Si, Rue, es cierto. Pero las cosas cambian.- Me pare y saque un papel manchado con unas gotas de sangre.- mi mentor me dio esto pocos minutos después de perder a Sol…- dije mientras me acercaba a ellas, lo tape lo más que pude para que no lo vieran en las pantallas.

Flash back…

Sol, mi aliada cerro los ojos y empezó a respirar lento y pesado. Yo la sostenía y me negaba a alejarme de ella. Le acomode algunos mechones mientras la veía, tenía quince pero parecía mucho más chica, cuando la encontré en el entrenamiento le dije que usara eso en su favor durante la entrevista para conseguir más patrocinadores. Unos momentos después dejo de respirar y yo supe que era hora de irme, pero antes la acomode en el piso y le volví a arreglar ese pelo dorado que le quedaba tan lindo. Me pare para alejarme y sonó el cañón. La volví a mirar con tristeza y unas lagrimitas se me escaparon, después mire para arriba y dije en voz alta para que me escuchara el distrito 9:

-Lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento mucho.

Me aleje unos pasos y escuche a los sinsajos cantar una nota característica de cuando se llevaban a los cadáveres. Me di vuelta para verla por última vez y aunque ya no me pudiera ver, la salude con la mano y la mejor sonrisa que pude. Después me gire porque no quería ver cuando se la llevaran. Recogí la mochila donde las dos teníamos nuestras provisiones y seguí caminando mientras las lágrimas caían de a una.

Unos minutos después ya no quise caminar más y me transforme en jaguar para subir a las ramas altas de un árbol y tener un poco de paz. Cuando ya estaba acomodada tratando de poner mi cabeza en orden me llego un paracaídas. Lo abrí sin muchas ilusiones de nada y más que nada sin ganas. Adentro solo había una nota. Debía ser muy importante lo que decía si era solo una nota y nada más.

Era un pedacito de papel sin mucho alarde u ostentación.

"C: me comunique con el distrito 9 y te dan las gracias por haber cuidado hasta el final de Sol. También me comunique con tus amigos en el distrito 10 y tengo malas noticias para darte pero creo que mereces saberlo. Ellos dijeron que tu hermana intento suicidarse y María trato de salvarla. No sé si pudo o no, ellos no me supieron decir pero estuvo muy grave y yo no tendría muchas ilusiones. Lo siento mucho, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. En poco tiempo te enviare otro regalo que encargue. ¡No te rindas sin dar pelea!"

Todo mi mundo se calló al piso y las pocas lágrimas que salían se transformaron en cascadas caudalosas que no paraban. Acababa de perder a mi nueva amiga y ahora me entero que también perdí a mi hermanita. Nada puede ser peor que esto…

Fin flash back…

Las dos leyeron la nota. La cara de Katniss me decía que entendía perfectamente cómo me sentía, terminaron de leer y me devolvieron el papel.

-Tú hermana…

-Shhh… -No quería cortar a Rue, pero no quería que todo Panem supiera que le pazo a mi hermanita.

Guarde el papel en mi bolsillo y me volví a acuclillar. Ellas se miraron unos segundos y después me miraron a mí.

-¿entonces ahora estás sola?- dijo la chica en llamas y yo asentí- ¿no querías ser parte de nuestra alianza?- por un momento las mire con cara de incredulidad sin entender porque me querían a mí- Después de todo, tu salvaste la vida de Rue- dijo rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la pequeña del distrito 11- si ese no es un motivo para confiar en ti no sé cuál será.

Yo no pude más que asentir con la cabeza y con la boca un tanto abierta. Cuándo les dije que si Rue se acercó a mí y me abrazo alrededor del cuello. En ese momento me quebré y empecé a llorar en su pequeño hombro, mientras más fuerte eran mis lágrimas más fuerte me apretaba ella.

**Continuara…**


	3. Aliadas

-¿entonces ahora estás sola?- dijo la chica en llamas y yo asentí- ¿no querías ser parte de nuestra alianza?- por un momento las mire con cara de incredulidad sin entender porque me querían a mí- Después de todo, tu salvaste la vida de Rue- dijo rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la pequeña del distrito 11- si ese no es un motivo para confiar en ti no sé cuál será.

Yo no pude más que asentir con la cabeza y con la boca un tanto abierta. Cuándo les dije que si Rue se acercó a mí y me abrazo alrededor del cuello. En ese momento me quebré y empecé a llorar en su pequeño hombro, mientras más fuerte eran mis lágrimas más fuerte me apretaba ella.

"**Aliadas"**

Katniss permaneció alejada unos minutos pero después se acercó y me puso su mano en la espalda. Creo que ella entiende perfectamente cómo me siento y debe estar pensando como seria la historia si le hubiera pasado a ella. Después de todo, estuvo a punto de perder a Rue, hasta ese punto nuestras historias coinciden.

-Deberíamos marcharnos antes de que aparezcan los profesionales-Dijo la chica del 12- donde hay, o hubo, uno puede haber más.

-Tenés razón. Mejor nos movemos- dije parándome y secándome las lágrimas.

El sol empezaba a bajar de a poco a medida que nos desplazábamos. La chica en llamas iba adelante con el arco listo para defenderse de cualquiera, Rue en el medio atendiendo el piso para buscar comida, plantas medicinales o cualquier cosa útil y yo, transformada otra vez, cerraba la fila y atendía cualquier sonido o indicio que fuera casi imperceptible para las demás. Los combo niños tenemos esa gran ventaja sobre cualquier otro, poder transformarnos en nuestros animales. Cuando estoy transformada no solo me lleno de pelos, también puedo escuchar mejor, ver en los rincones oscuros, moverme más rápido y sin hacer ruido entre otras cosas y algún que otro súper poder.

Durante la caminata Katniss cazo un conejo. Rue y yo recolectamos una cantidad interesante de vallas y nueces. Ya teníamos lo suficiente para cenar, solo faltaba elegir el lugar para el campamento.

Caminamos unos minutos más y llegamos a un lugar que tenía los restos de una fogata con hojas de menta tiradas alrededor. Por el olor que mi nariz de jaguar sintió en ese lugar, me di cuenta mis nuevas aliadas eran quienes lo usaron. Mientras preparaban una pequeña fogata y ponían a asar el conejo, acordamos que si íbamos a confiar mutuamente teníamos que conocer las provisiones que teníamos asique vaciamos el contenido de nuestras mochilas.

Yo no tenía mucho más que ellas, en realidad más de la mitad de mis cosas eran de Sol. Yo había conseguido casi todas, pero muchas no las necesitaba y las usaba ella, como un par de cuchillos cortos, una manta, una soga, un espejo para hacer señales y una cantimplora que compartíamos además de una bolsa de tela donde guardábamos la comida (nueces, raíces y algunas vayas). Además de eso, en mi mochila había unos lentes de sol que ninguna usaba por que no se veía bien con ellos, pero apenas los vieron mis compañeras se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- me pregunto Katniss

-Estaban en la mochila, pero igual no funcionan muy bien.

-¿Sabes para que sirven?- Siguió Rue, pero como no entendí a qué se refería solo mire confundida- No son gafas de sol, son para ver en la oscuridad.

-Ahora entiendo porque los profesionales los usaban a la noche…

-No te preocupes, yo también cometí ese error- me dijo Katniss sacando los suyos de la mochila.

-¿Vos también tenés?- le pregunte a Rue

-No, yo no tengo.

-Entonces toma los míos- le dije acercándoselos

-No puedo aceptarlos, podrían serte útiles.

-No te preocupes, yo no los necesito. Puedo ver en la oscuridad con mis ojos de jaguar.- le dije mientras se los ponía en la mano.

-Gracias- dijo abriendo grande los ojos.

En un momento que Katniss paso entre el fuego y uno de los últimos rallos de sol, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas me di cuenta que tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara manchado de sangre. No sé cómo no lo vi antes, pero tuvo una hemorragia importante que nadie había tratado o revisado, aparentaba ser reciente.

-¿Qué te paso?- le dije señalándome el oído izquierdo.

-La explosión fue más fuerte de lo esperado…

-Lo sabía, sabía que fueron ustedes las que causaron tanto alboroto.- dije sonriendo- ¿es verdad que los profesionales ahora ya no tienen comida?

-Es cierto, no me has dicho nada. ¿Cómo causaste la explosión? ¿Volaste toda la comida?- dijo Rue intrigada.

-Sí, ya no tienen comida. Cayeron en la misma trampa con la que pensaban defender la comida. Reactivaron las minas de los discos y las enterraron alrededor de la pirámide de comida. Solo basto con usar unas flechas para que unas manzanas las activaran y lo volaran todo.

-Genial- dijimos las dos a coro.

-Me imagino que nadie te revisó eso ¿Cierto?

-Sí, no tuve tiempo ni de hacerlo yo misma.

-Vení, yo voy a hacerlo ahora- le dije parándome y llevándola a la orilla del rio.

Me saque la venda que Rue me había puesto y como la mayor parte estaba limpia y no tenía sangre, la use para limpiarle la sangre de la cara. Cuando me estaba acercando a la oreja tuve mucho más cuidado. Ya prácticamente no había más luz que la pequeña fogata, pero era más que suficiente cuando estaba transformada. Algunos animales tienen ojos especializados para optimizar la luz y ver más claro.

El aspecto general no era muy agradable y se notaba a simple vista que algo adentro se había afectado.

-¿Podes escucharme con este oído?- dije en voz baja.

-Perdón, ¿Has dicho algo? No puedo escuchar de ese lado desde la explosión.

Eso era lo que pensaba pero quise hacer una última prueba. Le pedí que se tapara el oído derecho y me dijera si oía el menor sonido. Castañete los dedos y nada, aplaudí y nada, pero cuando rugí (no muy fuerte para que no nos localizaran) dijo que algo había escuchado, como si fuera un rugido a la distancia. Fue a 5 centímetros de ella, pero al menos algo había sentido y hasta reconoció el origen, eso era una señal de esperanza.

Mientras Rue terminaba la comida. Ellas dos comieron el conejo con mucho gusto mientas yo comía las raíces. Como no necesitaba ver porque la fogata me alcanzaba, me destransformé.

Cuando estábamos terminando cayeron dos paracaídas. Uno cayó sobre la chica en llamas y el otro sobre mí. Los abrimos y en los dos había un paquetito exactamente igual. Cuando lo abrimos encontramos un pan partido a la mitad, yo tenía una mitad y ella la otra. Me pareció muy raro, la mire a la chica del 12 y ella después de pensar un par de segundos sonrió y me miro con una expresión que parecía mescla de ternura, alegría, gratitud y algo más que no sé qué era. Parecía la cara que alguien tiene con la primera persona que lo ayuda después de una mala racha y ser ignorado por todos. Al principio no entendí por qué.

-Este es pan del distrito 11- me dijo. Ahí entendí todo. Mi cara se transformó en una parecida a la de ella.

Nos miramos un segundo, después miramos a Rue y la abrazamos las dos. Esos fueron unos segundos hermosos, por un momento me sentí en casa cuando mis dos hermanas me abrazaban después de haberme enfrentado con un divino peligroso. Las dos se sentían muy orgullosas de que fuera un combo niño y que ayudara a tantas personas, pero les daba mucho miedo que me pasara algo porque sabían que si me lastimaba no me podían hacer atender, incluso con ayuda de los demás combo.

Fue tan parecido… desde que tenía la edad de Rue, apena cruzaba la puerta mis hermanas se abalanzaban sobre mí para decirme lo mucho que se alegraban de verme viva y sana. Y eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo con Rue ahora.

No puedo describir la carita de la niña del 11. Una sonrisita chiquita, pero que decía tanto…

Después me di cuenta que mi paracaídas tenía algo más. Un rollito de tela. Cuando lo estiro no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se pinte en mi cara, pero esta era distinta a la anterior. Esta vez era de seguridad, confianza, nostalgia y un poco de orgullo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó Rue

-Mi mascara Rue, mi mascara- y después de contestar me la puse automáticamente.- es mi mascara de combo niño.

No pude evitar repasar en mi mente todas las semejanzas entre Katniss y yo: las dos nos ofrecimos de voluntarias para salvar a nuestras hermanas, las dos nos aliamos con las más chicas en la arena (bueno, Sol no era tan chica, pero lo parecía), la aliada de ella estuvo a punto de morir y la mía murió, las dos tenemos ese instinto de supervivencia más que de guerra, las dos nos tenemos que cuidar que nos descubran porque ella es cazadora furtiva y yo combo niño. En ese sentido yo estoy más complicada que ella porque en ningún momento dijo que cazaba sin permiso, eso se lo deducía pero no se la podía acusar sin pruebas, pero yo si no uso mis poderes estoy perdida. Bueno, en realidad podría rebuscármelas para que no me encuentren, pero si quería cuidar a Sol no podía si ellos. Lo bueno es que en cierto sentido los combo niños no hacemos algo malo o ilegal en sí mismo, en cierto sentido ayudamos a los pacificadores a mantener el orden cuando aparecen los divinos. Eso debería contarme algún punto a favor. Espero.

Segundos después de ponerme mi mascara empieza a sonar el himno. Como lo odio, me da repulsión ver las caras de esos chicos y pensar que fueron asesinados.

Hoy solo sonaron dos cañonazos, y las tres sabemos quiénes son.

Continuara…


	4. Misión en el distrito 9

Ok, sé que casi nadie lee o sigue este fic. Mi error fu hacerlo un crossover con una caricatura que nadie conoce (mala mía -_-*). Si para este cap. No recibo ningún review o seguidor o algo, lo voy a cambiar al fandon de los Hunger games y listo.

Segundos después de ponerme mi mascara empieza a sonar el himno. Como lo odio, me da repulsión ver las caras de esos chicos y pensar que fueron asesinados.

Hoy solo sonaron dos cañonazos, y las tres sabemos quiénes son.

"**Misión en el distrito 9"**

Sé que Katniss no se siente nada bien por haber matado a Marvel y eso me lo comento en algún momento. Asique las dos imágenes de hoy nos tocan de manera particular.

Rue se acercó a mi cuando termino el himno y me puso su mano sobre mi hombro, lo aprecie mucho porque ella sabía que ver la foto de Sol proyectada en el cielo nocturno me iba a pegar fuerte, y lo hizo, pero no podía dejar de mirarla porque quería ver a Sol una vez más.

-Lo bueno es que hoy no aparecieron Sol y Rue. Al menos una se salvó…- dije con una lagrima que peleaba por salir.

-Gracias a ti- agrego Katniss en vos baja

-Eso es cierto- agrego Rue.

Terminaron de pasar las imágenes y paso algo inquietante, sonó una trompeta. Eso era señal de un anuncio importante.

-Las reglas han cambiado- Resonó la voz del vigilante- desde ahora puede haber dos ganadores, pero deben ser del mismo distrito. ¡Que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

Apenas termino el anuncio sonreí de manera sarcástica.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que intentan hacer?- dije de manera tranquila.

-Sí- contesto la pequeña del distrito 11- nos quieren separar.

-Eso nos pone en un problema.- siguió la chica en llamas- Significa que juntas somos fuertes y nos quieren poner una en contra de la otra, y por el otro lado si permanecemos aliadas estaríamos traicionando a nuestros compañeros de distrito.

-Esta es una decisión que tienen que hacer ustedes dos. Yo estoy con ustedes o estoy sola, porque el chico del distrito 10 ya está muerto.

De esta decisión depende el futuro de las tres, a Rue le conviene reunirse con Tresh porque él la va a cuidar y al parecer se las sabe rebuscar bastante bien, y no sé si Katniss está enamorada de ese chico o no, pero si no lo busca quedaría mal parada si vuelve al distrito 12, parecería que lo abandono. Pero si nos separamos no sé si las maten antes de encontrarse con los chicos.

Algo acá está claro, la chica en llamas es la protagonista del espectáculo y mientras se mantenga con nosotras no van a poder maltratarla a gusto, además de que quieren romance. Y en segundo lugar quieren drama: Rue casi se muere y ahora la hacen elegir entre su distrito y su amiga, y yo perdí a mi aliada y amiga, y (espero que no lo sepan) a mi hermanita también. Son como los animales cuando se ceban: me vieron llorar y ahora no quieren dejar de verme llorar.

-Decidamos lo que decidamos, creo que puede esperar hasta mañana. ¿Cierto Katniss?- sugirió Rue.

-Cierto. Es mejor que vallamos a dormir y mañana lo discutimos.- confirmó ella.

Subimos a un árbol, ellas se metieron las dos en la bolsa de dormir que tenía Katniss y se aseguraron con una soga a la rama. Yo por mi parte me transforme en jaguar de nuevo y me acomode en una rama al lado de ellas con la manta que antes usábamos Sol y yo.

A la mitad de la noche me desperté con toda la mescla de sentimientos del día anterior. No tenía motivos para despertarme, no tuve una pesadilla, no escuche ningún ruido ni cambio drásticamente la temperatura (aunque si estaba más fresco), no había nadie cerca ni nada. Tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago y sentía como si mi garganta se cerrara, esos son los síntomas característicos de cuando me angustio. No podía reprimir mis lágrimas, en unos segundos más iban a salir por más que peleara. Asique agarre mi manta con una mano y me pare, camine por la rama con cuidado de no despertar a mis aliadas y cuando llegue casi a la punta salte para aterrizar en la rama del árbol que estaba enfrente. Salte de rama en rama para estar varios metros más arriba de ellas y llorar un rato sin molestarlas. Verlas dormir juntas es muy tierno, la pequeña Rue se apoya en el hombro de Katniss y ella la abrazaba. Verdaderamente parecían hermanas, lo único que indicaba lo contrario era el color de piel más oscuro de Rue.

Cuando llegue a una rama que parecía cómoda me senté y me envolví con la manta. Empecé a llorar en silencio mientras en mi mente se reproducía los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Flash back…

Estaba parada en mi carro al lado de un chico que no había conocido hasta el momento de la elección de los tributos. Estábamos a punto de salir cuando vi una carita conocida entre los tributos. No podía ser cierto, nadie conoce a la gente de los otros distritos, solo a los ganadores de los juegos. A menos que…

Yo no había visto las repeticiones, me había negado a hacerlo, pero me obligaron a ver mi presentación y después me retuvieron, solo sabía quiénes eran los tributos de mi distrito, el 10, y los del 11 y 12, asique no tenía idea de quien más fue elegido. Me llamaron muchísimo la atención las chicas en particular. Rue era tan tierna y me daba lastima y bronca en sobre manera que la obligaran a participar de este asesinato y actos de crueldad. Y Katniss, era como si volviera a ver mi presentación, solo que ella era la hermana mayor.

Esa cara que vi no era de las que vi en la pantalla del tren, solo quedaba una opción pero me parecía muy irreal y poco probable. Pasó el evento de las carrosas, el cual no disfrute mucho, y cuando volvimos nuestros estilistas vinieron a decirnos lo fabulosos que estuvimos y lo majestuosos que parecíamos. Si claro, ellos fueron los únicos en notarlo porque todos los demás veían una llamarada que se movía, hasta yo la disfrute, los estilistas del distrito 12 se merecen un súper aplauso.

No preste mucha atención a los halagos y comentarios porque me escape para ver si efectivamente conocía a esa chica o no. Me acerque a ella y cuando me vio me di cuenta que si nos conocíamos. Ella también se alejó sus estilistas y se acercó a mí.

-Tanto tiempo- dijo en voz baja con una expresión seria pero un poco alegre.

-Mucho, es verdad.

Hicimos una pausa de unos segundos.

-No esperaba que te eligieran…

-yo tampoco… no sabía que tenías hermana

-Sí, la verdad tengo dos… me sorprende verte, no vi las presentaciones.

-Ya me esperaba eso…siempre firme en lo que pensás…- dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

-Me alegra verte… y al mismo tiempo no me gusta nada…

-yo me siento igual…

Ya era tiempo de irnos a nuestros pisos.

-Nos vemos mañana. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Sol

-Yo también C, pero ya sabemos que vos no la necesitas…

-No sé si voy a usarlo o no…

Nos miramos a los ojos rápidamente y después me puse a mirar el piso. No quería irme, pero tampoco tenía sentido quedarme, entre nosotras había como una soga que nos unía, pero a la vez una pared que nos separaba. Las dos caminamos hasta el ascensor, cuando nos íbamos a separar nos miramos de nuevo y nos dimos un abrazo rápido y sencillo, pero con el que nos dijimos todo lo que no sabíamos cómo decir.

Fin Flash Back…

Fue muy raro encontrármela, sentí lastima por ella y eso reforzó mi bronca contra los juegos del hambre. Por otro lado sentí que tenía la oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa.

La verdad es que ver a Sol me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Flash Back…

Hace dos años, cuando tenía catorce, nos tocó un trabajo difícil…

Había aparecido en el distrito 10 un divino con alas y con ganas de hacer maldades. Lo estuvimos persiguiendo todo el día, por las callejuelas del distrito, por los campos, por el bosque del otro lado del alambrado y finalmente llegamos a la alambrada del distrito 9. El divino se elevó y aterrizo del otro lado, no nos quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Este alambrado a diferencia del de nuestro distrito, parecía si estar electrificado. Serio y yo, tigrillo y jaguar con súper agilidad, no tuvimos el menor problema en cruzarla de un salto, Azul con sus alas de águila no tenía ninguna clase de dificultad, pero a Paco con su gran tamaño de toro le fue más difícil. Pero al final Pilar con su súper elasticidad de iguana hizo un combo elástico (se agarró con manos y pies de dos árboles) y Paco tomo envión, reboto en Pilar, Azul lo guio en pleno vuelo y del otro lado nosotros dos lo recibimos. Después Azul cruzo a Pilar sin ningún esfuerzo.

Una vez dentro del distrito 9 teníamos que cuidarnos de que nos vieran. Yo, como puedo hacerme invisible, iba más adelante y rastreaba al divino mientras los otros se escondían como podían. Cuándo lo encontramos estaba en un callejón solitario, bueno, no tan solitario. Una niña estaba contra la pared mientras el divino se le acercaba, ella lo mantenía a raya con bastante habilidad pero evidentemente estaba asustada y no sabía que cosa tenía enfrente.

Llame a los chicos y nos abalanzamos sobre el divino mientras estaba distraído. Lo dejamos inconsciente, golpeamos el suelo con el puño y se abrió el portal que lo devolvió al lugar de donde había salido.

Cuando ya no estuvo, a todos nos invadió una sensación rara y ganas de escapar. Pero antes me destransformé y me acerque a la chica que solo estaba mirándonos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No…no, estoy bien.

-Qué bueno. Te defendías bien ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?- Le pregunte para calmarla.

-Por ahí, es necesario para sobrevivir en este distrito. Y por si alguna vez se tiene la desgracia de ser elegido en la cosecha…

-Eso es cierto…

-¿Quiénes son?

Mire a los chicos y no se ponían de acuerdo en que hacer. Paco solo pensaba en volverse al distrito 10, igual que Azul, Pilar quería presentarse y Serio no tenía la menor idea de que era conveniente. Todo eso me lo decían sus caras.

Generalmente cuando no nos poníamos de acuerdo dejaban la decisión final en mis manos por ser la mayor y tener más experiencia. Para entonces yo tenía 14 años de edad y 2 de combo niño, ellos tenían 12 años y poco menos de un año de combo niños. Asique hice lo que me pareció más correcto.

-Yo soy C, nosotros somos los Combo niños.- Me presente con la niña, le dije que no éramos del distrito 9 y teníamos que volver al 10.

En eso escuchamos pasos de un grupo, automáticamente pensamos que eran los pacificadores.

-Vengan con migo- nos dijo.

Ni lo pensamos y la seguimos. Los demás se destransformaron para no llamar tanto la atención, pero seguíamos con nuestras mascaras puestas. Llegamos hasta una casita humilde pero mucho mejor que la mía, no puedo hablar por los otros porque sus casas eran mucho más elegantes que esta.

-Entren- nos ordenó.

Apenas entramos cerró la puerta e hicimos silencio para asegurarnos que no nos siguieran los pacificadores. Como no escuchamos movimiento durante unos minutos nos calmamos.

-Mis padres están trabajando, no van a llegar hasta dentro de varias horas, después de que oscurezca.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunte para darle las gracias como corresponde después de lo que hizo.

-Sol

-Pues, muchas gracias Sol.

El nombre le pegaba porque tenía el pelo rubio casi dorado y una sonrisa radiante. Ella me llamo mucho la atención, no parece que tuviera más de 11 años pero actuaba como una persona mucho mayor.

-Gracias a ustedes, me salvaron de esa cosa.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Paco- ese es nuestro trabajo.

-Pero por hacerlo se metieron en un lio, al menos están en un lio hasta que vuelvan a su distrito.

-Es cierto- Respondió Azul- pero no podríamos dejar de hacerlo. Si no lo hacemos nosotros, ¿Quién lo hará?

-¿Pero, no es peligroso ese trabajo? Digo, considerando su edad.

-Más peligroso es que te elijan para los juegos del hambre a los doce.- Eso me salió desde el corazón.

-¿Ellos tienen doce?

-Si, ellos 12 y yo 14. ¿Vos?

-yo tengo trece.- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, parece mucho más chica que eso.

-¿De verdad? No aparentas ser más grande que nosotros- comento Serio con su sonrisa usual.

Pasamos el resto del día con Sol, nos divertimos mucho. Es muy amable y piensa bastante parecido a mí, podríamos ser muy buenas amigas si viviéramos en el mismo distrito o al menos pudiéramos tener algún tipo de contacto.

Esperamos hasta la noche porque nos dijo que después de las doce se cortaba la energía y nos iba a ser más fácil pasar. Cuando oscureció y se acercó la hora, salimos y caminamos por las calles más obscuras con Sol como nuestra guía. Llegamos hasta la alambrada y nos sentamos entre unos arbustos a esperar el corte de electricidad.

Solo fueron un par de minutos hasta que nos diéramos cuenta que cortaban la energía. Cavamos un pozo y levantamos un poco los alambres. Los combo pasaron sin dificultad y yo antes de irme me despedí de Sol.

Me saque la máscara y la mire a los ojos.

-No creo tener la oportunidad de devolverte el favor, pero si alguna vez puedo hacer algo por vos… no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Gracias. Me alegra haberte conocido C.

- A mí también Sol.- conteste con una sonrisa antes de ponerme mi máscara de nuevo.

Me tire al piso y me arrastre por debajo del alambrado. Cuando me pare la volví a saludar con la mano y después echamos a correr en dirección al distrito 10. Lo último que me acuerdo de ese día es entrar a mi casa y encontrar a mis dos hermanas esperándome.

Fin Flash Back…

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de mis ojos y mi cabeza que se distrajo de los juegos un momento, volvió súbitamente a los recuerdos. Me limpie las lágrimas, aunque no sirviera para nada ya que en unos segundos las remplazaron unas nuevas. Doble mis rodillas y crucé mis brazos sobre ellas para esconder mi cara mientras mi cabeza volvía al entrenamiento.

**Continuará…**


End file.
